


Creative Thinking

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell figures out how to make all of their idiosyncrasies work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Thinking

Romantic and laid-back was Russell’s department, Kinky and playful was Ed’s and as long as it involved food and pleasure Roy was up for anything.

This made their anniversaries interesting to say the least. However, where there was a will there was a way and Russell knew there was a way to make everyone happy, he just had to think of it.

...and think of it he did.

Was playing an erotic dice game by candlelight where the prize was getting to eat off your naked lovers unorthodox? Sure it was, but a damn good time was had by all.


End file.
